Just Love
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Ha sido un pésimo y horrible día que lleva a Kurt al límite, y sólo hay una persona que puede ayudar. Traducción autorizada por Chloe Winchester. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Ha sido un pésimo y horrible día que lleva a Kurt al límite, y sólo hay una persona que puede ayudar.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Just Love**

* * *

Estaba en el baño de la escuela, limpiando el hielo y jugo de su rostro y cabello. Resolló, intentando no llorar, mientras el aire acondicionado impactaba contra su camisa empapada y pegajosa.

Hoy había sido fatal. Le habían arrojado a un basurero, su cabeza había sido metida en un excusado y le habían echado dos granizados, más las burlas constantes y los empujones. Odiaba esa palabra. "Marica". Estaba llena de tanto odio y aborrecimiento. Dolía. Le hacía sentirse infrahumano. Inferior, avergonzado de quién era. Sí, el día de hoy había sido horrible.

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras trabajaba, sus manos un poco trémulas. No podría deshacerse del olor a cereza en su nariz por una semana. Miró su reflejo, con la esperanza de limpiarse casi por completo antes de ir a casa. Su padre no necesitaba saber esto. Tiró su bufanda en la encimera, frustrado y herido.

La puerta del baño se abrió y se estremeció, esperando más tortura. Pero se encontró con los ojos que había estado deseando ver desde el primer periodo.

Blaine se le acercó, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado. Tocó sus mejillas, viendo los restos pegajosos. Kurt soltó un sollozo, inclinándose hacia su mano.

—_Come, stop your crying. It'll be alright_ [Ven, deja de llorar. Estará bien] —cantó Blaine, sin soltar su rostro—. _Just take my hand, hold it tight._ [Sólo toma mi mano, sostenla con fuerza.] —Kurt lo hizo, apretando la mano que estaba en su mejilla tan fuerte como podía—. _I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._ [Te protejeré de lo que está a tu alrededor. Estaré aquí, no llores]. —Agarró la toalla que Kurt había estado usando, limpiando suavemente y ayudando con el desastre.

—No te detengas —chilló Kurt, con los ojos suplicantes. Blaine sonrió cariñosamente, incapaz de negarse al verle así.

—_For one so small, you seem so strong. _[Para ser tan pequeño pareces tan fuerte]. —Puso la toalla en la encimera, envolviendo a Kurt con sus brazos, acercándole—. _My arms will hold you; keep you safe and warm. _[Mis brazos te sostendrán; te mantendrán seguro y cálido]. —Kurt se inclinó en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en su jersey—._This bond between us can't be broken. _[Este vínculo entre nosotros no puede ser roto]. —Le levantó la barbilla, besándolo la mejilla con gentileza—._I will be here, don't you cry. _[Estaré aquí, no llores]. —Kurt comenzó a llorar, sus hombros agitándose, su cara enterrada en el cuello de Blaine—. Shh —calmó Blaine, cepillando su cabello hacia atrás y acariciándole las mejillas—. _You'll be in my heart._ [Estarás en mi corazón]. —Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza—._No matter what they say. _[Sin importar lo que digan ellos]. —Le mantuvo cerca, acariciándole el cabello y el cuello—. _From this day on, now and forever more. _[De este día en adelante, ahora y para siempre]. —Blaine acercó sus labios a la oreja de Kurt—_. Always _[Siempre].

Le besó profundamente, acariciando su piel suave. Kurt se deshizo en el beso. Dios, necesitaba tanto esto... Frunció el ceño cuando se separaron.

—Sabes a uvas —resolló. El chico moreno sonrió dolorosamente detrás de sus rizos, asegurándole que estaba bien. Le volvió a abrazar, un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus propios ojos. Se quedaron allí, envueltos en los brazos del otro. Blaine le miró a los ojos, volviendo a sonreír.

—_Blow the candles out_ —instó. Kurt le miró, su propia sonrisa irrumpiendo cuando se le unió.

—_Looks like a solo tonight..._—Apoyaron sus frentes una contra la del otro—. _But I think I'll be alright._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

La canción que canta Blaine es You'll be in My Heart de la versión de Tarzán de Disney y la otra ustedes saben cuál es.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
